Untitled SD
by lain-trigger01
Summary: eh...anyone wanna help me with the title of this one? Just pure fun..no useful or creative plot whatsoever... please, easy with the flames!!


Title:....can anyone please suggest anything? Thankies!!! Author: Trigger01 Genre: Slam Dunk Fanfiction, Ru/Hana, Hana/Ru   
  
Pfffffffffft!!!!  
Ayako's whistle rang shrilly throughout the Shohoku basketball gym followed by a loud thud.  
"ITE!!!!!!" followed by a string of curses. The Shohoku team with the exception of Rukawa snickered at the noisy redhead's expense.  
"Quit whining 'ahou." Rukawa muttered as he jogged his way past.  
"Teme!!!" Brown eyes glittered and glared at the retreating back.  
"Here, let me help you up." Sendoh flashed his trademark smile and held out his hand to Sakuragi.  
Sakuragi blinked before reaching out his own hand, a blush spreading across his slack-jawed face while he stood up. That's....that's... Sakuragi averted his eyes from the smiling baby blues, landing on their still clasped hands. He let go quickly and pretended to brush off dirt from his clothes nervously, honey brown eyes darting this way and that.  
Sendoh Akira, ace player of Ryonan High, smirked at the obvious discomfort of the redhead. Cute...very, VERY innocent...He smiled in wicked glee as he was presented with a cute red ass. Sendoh being Sendoh-- of course-- knows opportunity knocks only once. And promptly slapped the bright red cheeks. Oh gods! Bright red naked cheeks...he unconsciously licked his too dry lips. "Beautiful."  
Sakuragi stiffened when he felt the friendly slap on the butt. Then turned various shades of red, partly in anger, partly in embarrassment, partly at the drawled compliment, and back again. It was not everyday that he was told he was, actually, his butt, was beautiful. Well, except for Lain.. but she doesn't count--she's crazy!-- and besides Sendoh's a boy.. a nice, cute, sexy boy... Sakuragi felt his ears warm, and knew for a fact that his face was at that moment as bright as his hair. Though he had accepted it, he still felt embarrassed at thoughts like these.  
"Snap out of it, Sakuragi. We've got a game to play." Michi-kun muttered next to him, before moving into position at about the same time that the referee handed Miyagi the ball.  
Sakuragi nodded, pushing away the nice, juicy thoughts for later. After all, a genius never gets beaten at his own game. * * *  
"Hana-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!"16 year old Rina Lain Yukishiro screamed. Probably the only rabid fan girl in the bleachers not screaming for the beautiful dunk Rukawa Kaede had just executed. And also probably the only girl in the world crazy for her ex-boyfriend, Sakuragi Hanamichi.   
"He's so cute, he's so cute, he's so cute!!!" a gushing male voice rambled excitedly beside her seat.  
Lain cut her eyes slyly at the beautiful brunette sitting beside her. "Who, exactly are you talking about?" she asked while once again admiring his beautiful profile.  
Fujima Kenji couldn't even tear his eyes away from the court. "Why Rukawa, Sendoh, and Hanamichi of course!" he nodded vigorously.  
Noting the unnoticed glare of the very tall guy beside Kenji she continued, "Good, good. You have excellent taste!!! But wait, whom of the three has the cutest butt in your opinion?" Lain spared a covert glance at the deathly still TALL frame beside Kenji. Kenji, you are sooo DEAD!!! she squealed mentally while also mentally rubbing her hands together.  
"Hmmm...that's a tough question." Fujima practically leaned over the railing that blocked the bleacher's edge. "But I think it's...." he squinted, "..Sakuragi."  
Lain almost giggled out loud upon hearing the growls coming from Hanagata's direction. Hmm . . have to make sure to warn Hana, otherwise.... she grinned maniacally. Beware Kenji! Aggression is in store for your ass!!! Already anticipating the fight and the 'make-up' episode that she was sure would erupt as soon as the pair got to the nearest... private place.   
"Yay!! I think so too." she glanced back at the court. "But I think Sendoh's got the most charm and the damnedest drop-dead smile!!!" She giggled and remembered the reason for her unfortunate break-up with Hana. "Oh..can't forget Rukawa...He's probably the most beautiful of the three though....and such grace!!! Sod it!! He moves like he's dancing!!!" Lain pouted petulantly, apparently aware of her own two left feet.  
Fujima nods. "But who do you think oozes the most sex appeal?" he asked out loud, his ice blue eyes big, blue and shining, surveying the temptations that moved back and forth the court with fluid grace.  
Lain chewed on her lower lip, an old habit, and pondered a bit before answering. "Well...Hana's definitely out of the running.." two brown heads bobbed in agreement [and almost a black one] " Rukawa has this kind of anti-social I'm bad mystique, while Sendoh's more of an I'm-bad-come-one- come-all... hmm, that's utterly difficult..." she chewed on her lip more furiously before moving on to the upper lip, "I really don't know..."she whined.  
Fujima tsk, tsked and shook his head. "It's just so difficult... there's so much... sweaty, heaving, lithe bodies...too much..too..delicious..." Fujima's eyes had taken on a new gleam, as his breath began to grow slightly ragged.  
"Too true.." Lain murmured, also slightly out of it, but for different reasons. She was plotting on how to seduce Sendoh and at the same time help hurry along Rukawa and Hana's still nonexistent relationship.  
"LAIN!!!!!!!!"  
"KENJI!!!!!!"  
Two startled brunettes jumped a foot into the air. "GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"Dang it Nekoi!! You startled me!!!" Lain began to curse a blue streak, adrenaline still pumping through her bloodstream.  
Fujima landed [fortunately or unfortunately] on the lap of one very irate, jealous Hanagata Toryu.  
At least Fujima had the decency to blush upon realizing just what exactly was the reason behind Hanagata's stormy facade.  
Two strong, callused hands clamped over the ears of the blue- black, below-the-ear-length haired girl who had stood blinking large greenish cat eyes under the torrent of profanities. After blinking for a few seconds and nuzzling the hands that covered her ears, the man who stood towering behind her glowered at Lain. "Rina Lain Yukishiro, you shouldn't curse so much!" he scolded.  
"Sod off, pretty boy!!!" she stuck out her tongue in response.  
A nerve twitched on Koshino's forehead.  
Just then, the crowds gathered for the strange practice game cheered as Sakuragi performed "the eye in the sky". Three screams reigned supreme, while two basketball players*1 momentarily lost their hearing.  
"Go!Go! Hanamichi-kun!!!" The pair of brunettes, a girl and a boy, screamed. Lain practically climbed over the railing, "Hana- kuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!"  
On court, one Sakuragi Hanamichi sweatdropped in the midst of one of his "tensai" speeches and stole a look in the direction of the screams. I ,gulp, I know that voice... Oh, please don't, don't let it be...A pair of brunettes and a cat-girl waved vigorously back at him..  
NOOOOO!!!!!!! Sakuragi mentally screamed.   
  
Post Mortem... TEE-HEE ...^_____________^  
Haha, nothing much really, just a prologue I guess...So, how did you find it? Nevermind, just don't forget to review 'kay? Yeah, that little bluish button down below. BTW, I'm in this fic, so is another author here at ff.net... Oi Mi-chan!!! Don't kill me after reading this 'kay? Puh- lease? Okay, enough with the nonsensical blather, just don't forget to review and easy with the flames people, I'm a newbie, and the usual blah, and blah...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Must. Get. Sleep.  
G'nyt!!!   
*1 two basketball players--this refers to Hanagata Toru and Koshino 


End file.
